The Pastime Story Collection
by Digi Garden
Summary: (Paper Mario) Izumo's version of certain characters' pasts. (Ch. 2 Up! Doopliss)
1. Doopliss

**Disclaimer**: Doopliss, the Crystal King, and everyone else (except Dupliqueen, the queen of Duplighosts; I made her up as a fancharacter) belongs to Nintendo. Also, near the end, there are small spoilers that involve him, but as a reminder, they aren't really big ones.

"_By nightfall of day 'Star-Circle' _**(the actual date would not be familiar to the human tongue)**_ of year 'Heart-X-X-Circle', I was born."_—_Crystal King's Diary section: "Through My Son's Eyes"_

"What an adorable child he is," said the Duplighost newborn's father, an invisible being with yellow eyes and wearing a purple robe over his white garb, as well as a crown made of crystal with four points and four rubies. "He will grow handsome and strong, and wise as well. He will have a beautiful smile and rich, pure eyes."

"It's not just how nice he looks to me, Crystal, dear," said his mother who held him with large, pale hands, a giant female (nearly) invisible being with light blue eyes and a small mouth lined in red lipstick over a white, torn sheet. She donned a golden crown with emeralds on her head, and red slippers under the sheet. "It's his eyes that will distinguish him from the common Duplighost. His eyes that will determine whether he deserves to take heir to my throne."

As the mother handed the baby to his father, the baby opened his eyes, and revealed them as large and innocent-looking red eyes. The father—the Crystal King—felt proud of his son and kissed him on the cheek.

The mother, shocked at the sight of the fact that her newborn boy had neither her light blue nor his father's yellow eyes, thought to herself as she clenched her fist in anger, "This can't be! My son… He has red eyes. Just like a _commoner_! This will not be tolerated; not under my rule…"

For three years, the child, whom the father named "Doopliss", spent quality time with his father whenever he can, and because of this, he looked up to him. Until one day, when the Crystal King said he had to leave to his palace. After he left, his mother—Dupliqueen, the queen of Duplighosts—ignored him, and Doopliss had no reason as to why.

At age five, a week before his birthday, Dupliqueen gave birth to a daughter, whom she named "Dooprissy". Dooprissy received more affection than Doopliss because of her blue eyes, and on his sixth birthday, no one else celebrated. Also because of his red eyes, his mother sent Doopliss to a low-quality public school of Goombas, while Dooprissy went to the one of the best private schools in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Indeed, Doopliss became jealous about his sister's superior education and abundance of affection from their mother, and they would often argue until Dupliqueen came and scolded him. He lived a life with a lack of communication from other races besides Duplighosts.

But one day, while wandering outside Duplitown's city limits, in a forest, he met a purple Bob-Omb, seventeen years older than him, that stood almost to his ten year-old, four feet height. He wore a striped yellow and sky blue bandana on his head and brown boots, as well as an eye patch over his right eye, and his wind-up was a wheel made of bones.

"Wh-who or wut are you," the Bob-Omb asked, startled with Doopliss' entrance from behind a set of bushes nearby. Doopliss told him his name, and the bomb-like being replied, "Well, my name's Pa-Patch. Sorry if I startled ye. Dis'll be kinda hard t' explain… But I'm afraid of…" Pa-Patch paused, realizing that he almost admitted his greatest fear, and concluded, "_Nothin'_! I ain't 'fraid o' nothin'!" Then, turning away from Doopliss, he muttered to himself, "I can't believe wut I'm sayin'."

"I want to ask the same thing," Doopliss said, causing Pa-Patch to turn towards him. "What kind of… thing are you?"

Pa-Patch, finding his question a very silly one indeed, stood proudly and answered, "Wut kinda question is dat? I'm a Bob-Omb, and proud of it!"

"Bob…Omb? Do all of them look like you?"

"'Course not! We come in all diff'rent colors and sizes! Lot like you mangy ghosts!"

Doopliss became quite angry from the purple Bob-Omb's comment. "I'm not a ghost; I'm a living thing. And don't call me mangy!" Just a moment later, he heard his sister call him. Waving his invisible hand at Pa-Patch, Doopliss said softly before leaving, "Well, I gotta go. Bye."

A year after his encounter with Pa-Patch, three days before his birthday, Dupliqueen kicked Doopliss out of the house, a yellow turtle-like creature with a green shell, a brown aviator's helmet and goggles, brown boots, and with white wings, about twenty-one years old, found the young Duplighost. After half an hour of asking the town's residents individually, he managed to find his home, but the Queen refused to bring him back. So he took Doopliss to a place several miles away called Twilight Town, and from there he introduced him to an abandoned temple. After two days of cleaning, the flying turtle claimed it as Doopliss' home.

On the day of his birthday, the turtle woke up Doopliss with a blue and red noisemaker. Instead of his usual aviator's helmet, he wore a blue party hat with red stars and two red paper strands hanging from the peak. He had short black spiky hair smoothed down, with two black strands standing out "Happy birthday to me," he shouted joyfully.

As Doopliss stumbled sleepily, he rubbed his eyes and said, "It's barely dawn. And _whose_ birthday is it?"

The turtle pointed to himself and replied, "Why, it's mine, of course."

"You mean… Today's your birthday?" Doopliss paused for a second, then cracked a smile. "Today's my birthday, too!"

"Glad we have something in common. So how old are you now?"

"Me? I was ten yesterday, but since today's my birthday, I should be eleven."

"That makes me about eleven years older than you. I turn twenty-two today."

"I've wanted to ask you… What are you?"

The turtle with wings pointed at himself and answered casually, "I'm a Paratroopa. I'm basically a Koopa Troopa with wings."

Doopliss tilted his head curiously. "Koopa Troopa…?"

"A Koopa Troopa is a turtle-like creature. Here, let me show you." The Paratroopa then folded his wings and hid them inside his shell. "Think of me, but without my wings. You see now?" Doopliss nodded. "…Well then. Are we gonna have a party or what? I think the candles are going to melt if I leave them out in the sun for too long."

The Duplighost child jumped up excitedly. "Ooh! There's gonna be cake? And a party?"

"Yeah. And I invited a few friends of mine from the PAF over to this place," he continued as he ruffled Doopliss' head. "Bet you would like that, huh?"

"Yeah. Very much." And as the Paratroopa started to leave, Doopliss called to him. "You know, you're the nicest person I ever met."

The Paratroopa stopped to look at him, and then he gave a friendly smirk to him. "Thanks."

At noon, the party started. A large group of the Paratroopa's friends: Goombas—brown, mushroom-like creatures with eyes and a mouth, Koopatrols—Koopas in a dark silver armor with spikes, Bob-Ombs, Toads—mushroom-like humanoid creatures, and—of course—other Koopas and Paratroopas, conversed to each other about their victory. The vanilla-frosted cake, seemed to reach over seven feet, and looked almost like it wanted to topple onto Doopliss, gradually shrank as slices of it was passed out to the party members and eaten within a few minutes.

Doopliss, feeling nervous and shy from the large crowd of unfamiliar characters, did something he never knew he could do before; with his eyes, he scanned a nearby Koopatrol, and transformed himself to look exactly like the Koopatrol. Surprised and excited, he decided to test out the stability of his new ability.

He walked up to random Toad with green spots on his mushroom top, and asked nervously, "So, uh, about this weather… Pretty great, isn't it?"

"Certainly is! Well, you know our secret to victory in our battles against the Dark Koopas," the Toad said excitedly, and Doopliss shook his head in uncertainty at the question. The Toad pointed at the familiar Paratroopa. "Him. _The_ Sky Aerith, or so we call him. He's not only one of our most praised and greatest fighter on the battlefield, he's a really nice guy, too! It must be great to be him: diligent, generous, and he rarely gets angry."

The third small comment struck Doopliss with a question. "_Rarely_? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, most of the time, Aerith's a really nice guy. But at one point, during the last battle, a Dark Koopa killed his grandfather—right in front of his face! Boy, did that make him _tick_! Aerith became so enraged, that he went psycho and wiped out the remaining enemy army. Though, in the process, he accidentally killed half of his own. I think he's got family issues."

Doopliss looked down, then at the Toad again, and replied sadly, "Well, at least he had a family that he cares about. My mother doesn't really like me at all, but she spoils my little sister like crazy. I never knew why. But at least I had a father who loves me. Unfortunately, I don't remember him well."

The Toad patted Doopliss' armored Koopatrol back and said optimistically, "Oh, don't worry, for I, Loff T., will cheer you up!" At the last word, Loff T. slapped Doopliss' back so hard, Doopliss' power became unstable and his true identity was revealed. There, Doopliss just sat as crowds of unfamiliar creatures stood from their spots, staring at him.

The four and a half-foot tall Duplighost felt so embarrassed about breaking out of his duplicating powers on his first try and in front of a large group of people, he ran out of the mansion. Outside the mansion Doopliss sat, feeling regretful about the conversation with the Toad, or even using his new power. But now because of his actions, somebody knew about his loneliness, and he found out about "Sky Aerith's" other side of himself.

"What are you doing out here when you should be inside celebrating your own birthday," Aerith asked as he sat next to Doopliss. "I told a few of my friends about you, and they want to get to know you." Silence fell between the two of them. "You know, everyone liked your little transforming act, and they thought… If you'd like to be our guest of honor."

Doopliss jumped at the thought of it. "Guest of honor? I've never been a 'guest of honor'! I'll come back in," he said as he walked back in with a look of excitement on his face. But before he stepped in, Aerith stopped him.

"Wait! Let me give you a little something to wear first." Then Aerith took off the party hat he previously wore on his head and put it on Doopliss' head. Then he took a sky blue ribbon from the inside of his shell and tied it up into a bow, and placed it onto Doopliss' "neck". "There! You look great! Now get in there and knock 'em out," he encouraged before Doopliss dashed in.

Throughout the rest of the party, Doopliss conversed with some of Aerith's friends, and entertained them with acts of duplication, as well as a few small magic tricks he learned from Loff T.. And as the party ended, everyone talked about Aerith's "new friend" and how much they enjoyed his company. But before everyone left, Aerith announced, "Friends and partners. I have an announcement. I am going to retire from fighting in the Paratroopa Air Force in order to live a peaceful life. That'll be all."

"Hey! Doo-something! Over here," Loff T. called to Doopliss. "I just wanna say that I'm glad you came. And I also want to say that you did really well at those magic tricks I taught you. You seemed to do them even better than me! This party would've been pretty boring without you." Loff T. then took out a small box wrapped in pink paper and wrapped in a yellow ribbon from his pocket, handed it to Doopliss and said before leaving, "Well, I know it isn't much, but… Happy birthday."

Aerith waited for Doopliss on the side of the building and when he came, he pointed up to the window. Doopliss stared in surprise to see a large, stained glass portrait of himself on the window, then hugged and gave thanks to Aerith.

Before leaving, Aerith petted Doopliss' head, saying, "Also, I've set up a room way upstairs, at the bell tower. And between you and me, you can call me by my first name: Parakarry."

Over the five years after his encounter with Parakarry, Doopliss lived in the mansion, which the residents of nearby Twilight Town dub "the Creepy Steeple". But one day he got quite bored with them, and so he made a prank in which a random resident turns into a pig when the giant bell strikes. But unfortunately, Mario, a stout man with brown hair and a mustache, wearing blue overalls over a red shirt and a red cap with an "M" on his head, defeated him. But after the incident, Doopliss took his identity. And he also took Mario's allies with him. They were: Goombella, a female Goomba with blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing archeologist's clothing and helmet, Koops, a young Koopa with a green shell and wearing a gray shirt, blue shorts and white boots, and Flurrie, a plump, busty wind spirit wearing a blue necklace. Fortunately for Mario, with the help of Vivian, a purple shadow spirit-like creature with pink hair and wearing a red and white striped pointed hat and white gloves, Mario figured out Doopliss' name, and won back his identity.

Soon after, he joined with Vivian's two older sisters, the Shadow Sirens, but was often insulted by Beldam, the eldest sister. The three met Mario again at the Palace of Shadow. They fought against him, but lost.

After Mario defeated the Shadow Queen, a larger version of Vivian, but with a womanly figure, and wore a tall golden crown, Doopliss became an actor as he and Flurrie starred in her latest hit play, "Paper Mario". It was about Mario's recent adventure to save the world from darkness.

What will come next for Doopliss? Will good or evil come from him in the future? Only time can tell us…

Sorry if the ending isn't the best, but I wanted to make a last sentence better than what the play was about. ; I hope you enjoyed this, even though I might've AUed a few things. I'm also thinking about doing a few more of these for the following characters: Kooper, Pa-Patch, and, of course, Parakarry. And I have ideas of even doing a _Crystal King's Diary_ fic.


	2. Kooper

**Disclaimer**: Every character (except the Dark Koopa Lord, another fan character of mine; no description is said in here) belongs to Nintendo. Also, take note that Koops' father, Koopley, will be introduced somewhere near the beginning.

_"The day we found the young Koopa… Was the day we found out that he isn't truly a Koopa."—Koopa Koot_, _11 years ago_

When the young Koopa in his mother's arms was born, his mother, Koopuri, a Dark Koopa, with purple eyes and a blue-colored shell, had a look of doubt on her face. She said to her husband, Koomplex, a Koopa with blue eyes and a green shell, "I love my son as much as I love you. But I have to ask… How long do we have to keep our love a secret?"

"We must, and we shall, keep it a secret for the rest of our lives, or until we're caught by the Dark Koopas," Koomplex said as he looked at his wife, then at his newborn son. The child opened his eyes, revealing them to be a light blue-violet color. The father tickled his son's belly and continued, "But for our son, Kooper, that'll be a bit hard, considering his eyes are of both heritages."

As Koopuri placed Kooper onto the white twin-sized bed, she slipped on his small, blue shell. "Yes. I'm afraid of him more than our secret. After all, most Dark Koopas have taught their children how to distinguish a Koopa from their own kind."

Koomplex nodded. "You're right. We must be careful… For our son's sake."

For the next six years, the two made sure that Kooper stayed away from the other Dark Koopas, especially adults, whenever possible. Koomplex, a former teacher at an elementary school, started to home-school him when Kooper reached the ripe, preschool age of five. And Koopuri, at one point a botanist with a small medical background, taught Kooper about plants and animals, and demonstrated a few herbs and plants that help heal certain wounds and sicknesses.

Everything went well until year six, on Mother's Day, when a friend of Koopuri visited and found out about their secret. The friend, the gossip of the town, accidentally revealed it to every adult in the town, and word spread to the Dark Koopa Lord, whom sent his army to search the house. The leader of the army, General Koopley, ordered his right-hand soldier, a sixteen year-old green-shelled Paratroopa with an unknown name, to eliminate Koomplex. Shortly after he beheaded Kooper's father, Koopuri was sent to prison for life for having love affairs with a Koopa.

Almost immediately, Kooper was then banished and they left him in Koopa Village. Fortunately, ten minutes later, Kolorado, returning from a recent expedition, found him lying on the ground and took him in. A week later, after introducing Kooper to the village, Kolorado says he has to leave for another expedition, and left him with Koopa Koot, the mayor of the village.

Due to his wisdom, Koopa Koot figured out that Kooper was half Dark Koopa, but he ignored that fact and raised him as if he was his own grandson. "Kooper, because of your parents, the Dark Koopa army will attack us someday. I'm not sure when, but they will. And be on your toes when you talk to other Koopas. Most of them, like with Dark Koopas, can distinguish a regular Koopa from a Dark Koopa."

Kooper heeded his words, not only because he was the mayor, but also because he was wise. And four years later, as Koopa Koot predicted, the Dark Koopa army attacked the village. Fortunately, the PAF arrived not too long after. Also fortunate, Koopley retired from the army three years ago to fight off Hooktail, whom was a great threat to his (real) hometown, Petalburg.

The battle went on like any other that existed: bloody, violent, and horrible. But when all seemed lost for the PAF, Koopley's right-hand soldier suddenly went insane and destroyed almost half of the Dark Koopa army, but about a third of the other. Apparently, an ally and best friend of his was executed by a small group of Dark Koopas (whom were members of the Dark Koopa army and foes of the ally).

Two years later, the battles ended, as the PAF's new "secret weapon" finished off the Dark Koopa army in the forest outside the village. A week before his birthday (Day "Heart-Circle") and grateful for the protection of the village, twelve year-old Kooper asked the green-shelled Paratroopa for his name.

The Paratroopa answered before leaving, "Young Koopa, just call me… 'Sky Aerith'."

Five years later, hoping to find adventure after spending most of his life in Koopa Village, Kooper joined Mario on his quest to save Princess Peach from Bowser, who stole the Star Rod from Star Haven. Not too long after, a mailman from Toad Town, a familiar looking green-shelled Paratroopa named Parakarry, joined Mario as well.

Though even after Mario defeated Bowser and brought the Star Rod to its rightful place, Kooper still finds something about the mailman that bugs him.

Slightly cheesy ending, I know. TT;; So, anyway, yeah, the Paratroopa in Kooper's past is the same Paratroopa from Doopliss' past. (cough How convenient. cough) Especially when it mentions about Parakarry joining Mario.


End file.
